


Sailing of Hathor

by seddiefan11



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seddiefan11/pseuds/seddiefan11
Summary: Eddie is shocked to find out that he’s in the minority when it comes to not believing in Ancient Egyptian Gods.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Sailing of Hathor

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research into egyptian religion also known as kemeticism. How accurate everything is is questionable but I did my best. I always loved the idea of the kids now knowing what religion is true and actually following it instead of ignoring it; because why would you? They never really address it and i thought i’d be funny from a newbie’s perspective like Eddie to see a religion almost nobody has and have almost the whole house have it.
> 
> The religion is canon in the series even though it’s not acknowledged so if you don’t believe it’s okay, you aren’t supposed to but they are
> 
> Also i kinda just forgot about joy? I didn’t mean to. Ooops. Sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

It was Eddie’s second week at Amun Boarding school and it was...okay. It was still Boresville UK no matter which way you put it. Not much to do or see. Well, except for how intriguing he found ‘Yacker’ to be. Bantering with her was probably the only highlight to be found at his dad’s school. 

It was also just like any other morning when he found his seat at the table to get his breakfast. If the school and house didn’t offer much at least he always had good food to fill his mouth with. He stuffed his face with some pancakes he’d put on his plate; a favorite of his.

“Happy Sailing of Hathor, everyone!” Amber burst into the room cheerily, smiling at everyone at the table. 

‘Huh?’ Eddie thought. Sure he didn’t understand Amber’s babbling but this was extra weird. 

A bunch of people around the table said it back to Amber. So he guessed he was alone in his confusion. Mara he noticed didn’t say it back but instead rolled her eyes as she just kept drinking her juice. 

“Happy what?” He asked, needing to know. 

“The Sailing of Hathor.” Fabian offered Eddie. “Never heard of it I assume?”

“Uh, nope.” He said back. “Sounds weird.” 

“It happens to be my favorite holiday. We get to dress up!” Amber gushed. “ A holiday! Just for dressing up!”

“It’s also for doing charitable deeds, Amber.” Nina reminded her, the blonde brit waving her off. 

“Didn’t you notice we were not in uniform, Dude?” Alfie asked him, motioning to his outfit. 

“Okay, I’ve never even heard of this holiday and frankly i’m not even sure it’s real-”

“It is.” Fabian insisted. 

“Well I doubt Mr. Sweet is going to give you a free pass just cause of a silly holiday.” He shared, taking a sip of his juice. 

“It’s not silly! Besides we have religious freedom in this country, Eddie. I’d love to see him try. Daddy’s lawyers would be all over it.” Amber explained. 

“Besides Sweetie’s Kemetic like us.” Jerome chimed in.

“Kemetic?” Eddie asked. So even his Dad was into this nonsense, whatever it was? Maybe it was a british thing. 

“It’s an Ancient Egyptian Religion everyone in this house observes but me.” Mara explained before anyone else could chime in. “Don’t worry Eddie, we aren’t all into silly things.” 

“Everyone?” Eddie asked only for Mara to nod. 

She’d had to deal with it ever since Nina showed up it seemed. She never understood why but figured maybe it was an American thing. Either way she was a woman of science and wouldn’t be swayed by the claims of magic and eternal life. 

“Not you though, right Yacker?” Eddie asked his frenenmie. She’d been quiet the whole time, so she must not believe it. Right?

“Guess again, Weasel.” Patricia flashed a grin.

“See.” Mara said before getting up from the table and going to the couch to do some reading before school started that day. 

“But i’ve never even heard of this ‘Kem-atic’ religion and suddenly almost everyone i know believes it?” Eddie asked in shock. He did not expect this from a british boarding school. Maybe wizards like Harry Potter, but not egyptain gods. Nope. Not on his list of things his dad told him about before coming.

“Oh well.” Jerome said. “You are in the minority now.” 

Eddie was kinda speechless at this. He wanted to question it but figured it’d just be disrespectful. Unless this was a big prank. It must have been right?

He was lost in his thought and before he knew it everyone else was already heading for the door. He quickly got up and gathered his blazer off the back of the chair and ran off towards the door. Off towards the door and smack into Victor.

“You, Boy!” Victor sneered at him angrily. Everyone at the door watching and waiting to see what Victor would do. 

Victor surprisingly however straightened his rustled jacket and cleared his throat. “Consider this my one charitable act for the Sailing of Hathor. Now, Go!” 

‘Wow’ he thought. ‘That was close’

As he made his way out the door before Victor could change his mind he realized something. Victor mentioned that silly holiday they all said. 

It wasn’t a prank. They really were Kemetic; even Victor. 

‘England’s Weird’ Eddie thought, not knowing what else to expect in the months to come. He’d just gotten here and it was weird enough. 

It was just Anubis House though. Couldn’t get much weirder or crazier than this, right?


End file.
